It's Them Against Us
by ladybug888
Summary: Someone made a mistake and a monster was created. This monster killed them and has brought about the end of the world. - Izaya and others must track down the mysterious Rain who can help them find the monster and stop the end before it's too late! They must fight zombies and apocalypic cazies! Vampires and other monsters may be in other chapters. Character X OC.
1. A warning not to ignore

The info broker looked around the blood spattered walls and the chalk out lines on the floor. There used to be a happy family living in this house, a mother, father, son, and daughter. It had taken thirty-four hours before they were missed. Even Izaya pitied the poor soul that stumbled across this scene. It was gruesome even without the mangled bodies and he had seen photos of those.

He didn't really care about these people even if they were once his beloved humans. Once again someone was paying him to find out who was behind a murder. This one was a bit odd, from a glance a person would think this family had been killed by a burglar, but it was slightly different. The person who killed them mangled their bodies after death.

If the police report had been correct, they had been bound and gagged before hung by their feet. From this point the murderer place a bucket beneath each person before slitting their throats and draining their blood. After the body was drained this person took the buckets of blood away and then cut the dead people down. The killer gutted them and strewn their innards around the room. It made it look as if there was still a lot of blood, but the person who examined the bodies noticed.

It seemed like a lot of work just for blood, but this person could've just done that as a way to distract police. This person could be someone the victims knew, but Izaya doubted that. He began looking around for anything the police may have missed, but found nothing. Having found nothing he decided to take his leave. He went back out the window and then walked pass the front just to see the yellow police tape around the house.

He noticed the flag was up on their mail box and looked in. He knew that it was unlikely they would be receiving any mail so, he took it out. The envelope in his hand was such a dark red color it seemed almost black. A white wax seal with what he first thought was the letter X, but on second glance it was two swords crossed. It was obvious that it wasn't something common in Japanese culture, but English.

He pealed back the seal and found decorative cursive writing in white ink. The person how had written it had beautiful hand writing and Izaya took a moment just to marvel at it, but when he started to read the words he realized this was a valuable piece of evidence.

_Dearest reader, _

_Many will die each night and there is only one way to stop it. You must kill those who live in the shadows and take your children at night. They have gone by many names, most know them as demons, and unfortunately one has been summoned. If you heed my warning I'll help you. If not, it will only get worse from here. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rain (__雨__)_

Izaya stared at the letter and then laughed at first like a normal person and then slowly it turned into a manic sound. To Izaya Rain sounded like another human that knew too much. It only proved to Rain how human he was.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **I was feeling rather dark and started writing this. I hope my regulars like it and any new people. There will be some character death and there might be more than one OC. The summary may change since I'm not really sure where this story is headed, but zombies will be here. I'm not sure who I'm paring Rain with or anything. It'll probably be Izaya since... I always pare him with someone. Oh and I wanted to let everyone know I have a pole on my profile that I'd really like you to vote on! Anyway, review, favorite, alert please! Ladybug out~!


	2. It's a human eat human kind of world

Don't hate on me but some of the characters freak out and become a little OOC... Sorry.

* * *

When the lightning flashed a figure outlined in black stood alone on the roof of a one story building. If anyone rushing home in the late night rain noticed the figure they either thought the person was an idiot for standing where they could be stuck by lightening, or just didn't think anything about the person. They were all wrong about one thing for sure. What the few people noticed wasn't a person, nor was it living.

It had the form of a human, but it lacked the intelligence and normal functions of one. It wasn't what Rain was looking for and she knew if it really was what one of the dead it was true that it had been freed from its cage. She couldn't get close to it without it running in the opposite direction. It was her curse, the dead ran from her and living ran to her.

She watched as it fell onto the fire escape and began to walk down. She moved then as it walked down to the ground level she walked towards the alley it was going into. It fell into the alley and from the middle of the street she could hear the thud. It made an inhuman groaning sound as it stood back up. Rain was so close to the alley, but she never made it.

* * *

"What did you say happened again?" Shinra asked Shizuo as he carried a girl that was limp as a rag doll into Shinra's spare bedroom. She was bleeding pretty badly and from just looking at her Shinra didn't think she was breathing.

"I threw a vending machine at this guy that was pissing me off and… he moved and it hit her." Shizuo said guiltily as he sat the girl on Shinra's examining table. It had hit her squarely in the head and he remembered the odd angle her head had been in before she fell to the ground. He held back a shudder as fear crept over him. Shizuo didn't want to kill this little girl and he knew if had he'd face the consequences.

"Shizuo-kun…" Shinra said with regret in his voice, "… she doesn't have a heart beat."

"Haa!" she gasped out and sat up coughing. They both jumped as she started breathing again. She popped her neck and looked at them angrily.

"Did one of you hit me with a vending machine?" she asked and Shinra pointed at Shizuo, "You –"

"I'm sorry." He said to her and she stared at him for a second before shaking her head.

"You might be sorry, but it's not me you just got killed." She said and he blinked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her just as Celty walked in and frantically threw her PDA in Shinra's face.

"Celty-chan, what do you mean people are eating other people on the TV?" Shinra asked her, "Are you watching a zombie movie again? I told you those American movies –"

"She isn't joking." She said cutting them off, "I can't really explain it, but zombies are in Tokyo and they're hungry."

[It's not a joke!] Celty stuck her PDA in their faces.

"Is there enough room here for all of your friends and family?" she asked blankly, "If there is I suggest calling them and telling them to get here, unless you know another place?"

"Why would I need to bring them here?" he asked her and she sighed.

"People. Are. Eating. People. In. The. Streets." She said slowly and then smiled, "if you can get your friends here they'll be fine."

"What makes you think that?" Shizuo asked her.

"I JUST KNOW!" she shouted at him angrily. Shizuo was a little surprised that she snapped since most people were afraid of him.

"I'm gonna call my brother…" he mumbled and walked out of the room.

"Uh… Celty-chan send a mass text telling people to get here." Shinra said and she began typing in her PDA.

"I've got to go." The girl said turning starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Shinra said grabbing her shoulder, "you might want to clean off the blood from the cut on your head."

"Thanks, by the way my name is Rain." She said and then walked out.

* * *

Anri pulled Mikado by his wrist as they ran down the street. Masaomi was pulling him by his other wrist as they dodged and weaved through a crowd of people screaming, and people eating each other. Mikado was in slight shock having just seen his neighbors eating their dog raw. He tripped causing his friends to have to stop in their mad dash to help pick him up again.

Before they were running through the city Mikado and Masaomi were hanging out at Mikado's apartment. Masaomi had just ended the called to tell his parents he was going to stay over at his friend's apartment because he didn't want to walk home when Anri started pounding on his door. Celty had sent a text to her (among others) telling her to bring her friends and family to Shinra's apartment. When she left her apartment she soon realized why.

Now as they helped a dazed Mikado to his feet one of those things walked towards them making inhuman sounds. Anri would've been able to dispatch it if she wasn't holding onto Mikado. It seemed like it was the end of them, up until it fell over with a knife in its head. They looked up to see Izaya walking up to them in no hurry whatsoever with that over confident smirk on his lips.

"You're welcome." He said shoving his hands in the pockets of his fur rimmed jacket, "I'm guessing you're on your way to Shinra-san's apartment as well?"

Anri answered him by shoving Mikado into Masaomi and throwing her hand in his direction. Saika flew from her hand and Izaya's eyes widened in fear and shock. He thought for sure she was going to cut him or kill him but Saika shot past his face and he heard a sickeningly wet sound. He turned around only to see one of those things with Saika shoved through its throat.

"We're even." Anri said softly as Izaya's face paled, "but don't let this fool you into thinking I don't hate you."

Izaya nodded numbly and then jumped at the sound of some_thing_ screeching behind them. Everything stopped for a moment and became silent. The four living humans looked around and realized that they were surrounded by those things and what living people that had been around them were in the process of being consumed.

Suddenly a body went flying through the air and crashed into a glass window on a building across from them. Followed by more screeches and bodies crashing around them. One came very close to hitting them. The body was mangled beyond recognition, but it didn't look human anyway.

"I think they made Shizu-chan angry." Izaya said looking in the direction of the inhuman sound, "I think the sound is coming from those things."

"I don't care what it is." Masaomi said as Mikado huddled near in and shook in fear, "Let's just get the hell out of here."

* * *

Shinra didn't know how many people Celty had told to get to his apartment but as he did a head count of the people in his living room he knew she had gotten everyone in her contact list. Many of them were injured, but not too severely. Someone pounded on his door for what felt like the thousandth time and Celty rushed to get it.

Anri and her friends stumbled in followed by a very pale and very quiet Izaya. He merely looked at Celty and walked past her. She locked the door and followed them into the room, and the second Shizuo saw Izaya all hell broke loose.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Shizuo snapped and Izaya just stared blankly at him.

[I messaged him and told him to come here like you did your friends.] Celty stuck her PDA in Shizuo's face as she stepped in front of Izaya since he seemed to be in shock. [I don't think he's going to do anything; he's in shock.]

"Well as long as he's holding still…" Shizuo started to say until he looked at Izaya's face, "… Flea?"

"Did you see those… _things_?" Izaya whispered as he stared off into space.

[I told you he's lost it.]

"Did you Shizu-chan?" he asked him, "Did you see those people eating each other? Or were you here the whole time?"

"Izaya-kun, I'm going to give you something to make you relax." Shinra said stepping away from the group.

"Uh, he kind of just followed us, but I think he watched a little too much." Masaomi said as Izaya's face paled even more.

"My sisters!" he shouted and stared for the door, "I forgot my little sisters!"

Celty grabbed him and held on as he fought against her. He yelled that he needed to go get his sisters and then his phone went off. He pulled it out as he continued to fight against Celty. He stopped fighting her as soon as he saw who was calling.

"Mairu! Kururi!" he yelled into the phone.

Everyone watched as he listened to what his sisters were saying. No one thought Izaya had a heart, but he did, for his sisters at least. Horror was written across his face as he said uh-huh to them so that they knew he was still listening to them. When relief came to his features everyone felt themselves relax with him surprisingly. Even Shizuo suddenly forgot about his hate for the man since he had nothing against Izaya's younger siblings.

"I'll try." He said to them as Shinra walked into the room with a needle.

"Celty-chan…" Shinra said nodding towards Izaya. She held up a hand to tell him to wait a moment and then Izaya hung up his phone.

"I have to go get my sisters!" Izaya said again but Celty grabbed him by his shoulders and then stuck her PDA in his face.

[Where are they?] She wrote and he shook his head.

"There at my parents' house locked in the upstairs bathroom." He said with wild eyes, "They said our parents tried to eat them and they ate Obaasan…"

Shinra took this chance to stab Izaya with the needle. He fought for a moment as betrayal flashed in his eyes and then he grew still. Celty set Izaya down on the sofa next to Kyohei and his gang. They watched him silently and thanked whatever deities they believed in that they hadn't walked here or seen much of the chaos.

[Shinra-san I'm going to get his sisters.] Celty wrote and he freaked.

"No! If those… zombies or whatever come after you how are you going to save yourself Celty-chan?" he yelled throwing his hands in the air, "If something happens to you whose going to give me a sedative?"

[I have to Shinra-kun.] She wrote and grabbed his hands before hugging him lovingly. [They're just little girls.]

"Please be careful." He said knowing he couldn't stop her now that she had her heart set out on saving the Orihara twins.

[I will be. I love you.] She told him just in case she didn't come back.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **So... I think I may have not only over whelmed you by all of this, but myself as well... Rain... what do you think of her? Celty's going to save Mairu and Kururi for Izaya, isn't that nice of her~! Does anyone actually like this story? REVIEW, alert and favorite please. AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Ladybug out~!


	3. What are those things!

It was quiet inside Kishitani Shinra's apartment even though there were ten people sitting in his living room including himself. Outside the apartment was a whole other story however, screams that sounded not of this world among the moans and groans of the walking dead were all that sounded in the city. To everyone, but the unconscious Izaya, it seemed like the end of the world had finally come.

Night faded to day and the sounds of screams vanished only for those alive to hear the groans of the dead. Izaya eventually woke but was too drowsy to try to go after his sisters, but when he was coherent enough Shinra told him Celty had left to go get them. Most of the others went to sleep, but they stayed awake and waited. Shizuo drifted between sleep and awake with his own worries for his brother who he hadn't heard from.

The TV was on mute and only subtitles could be seen on the screen. Izaya watched as the news broad casters showed their feeds into the city. Masses of people who were no longer living were the only thing that could be seen. One of the women on the TV began to cry when she saw someone she knew and they cut the sound feed. It seemed like in a matter of minutes the entire city of Tokyo had been turned into a city of the dead. They came back on and the woman that had been crying was gone. A man with a very pale and nervous face came onto the screen.

[What we are about to show you may shock and disturb you.] The subtitles said and Izaya wondered what could be worse than what they were already showing.

It was footage from last night, but it was different than what he had seen. He had seen people eating other people, but these didn't look like normal people. They had claws and teeth that were made for fighting and hunting. They were going after humans that were living, some of them tearing right into them and others picking them up and running off. Izaya grabbed the remote and turned on the sound.

The screeches from last night filtered from the speakers waking everyone with a start. He turned it down and muttered apologies as everyone watched the living horror movie take place. Erika began to cry and hid her face in Walker's chest, but then a sound like an angry scream came from the TV. The sea of walking dead parted quickly and there strode a very blood covered person.

"Is that a little girl?" Shinra said in surprise.

The screeching creatures grew quiet and stared at it before an inhuman roar erupted from its throat. It began to fight those things and they ran as if their lives depended on it. The girl or whatever it was chased them out of camera shot. This person was not only killing those screechy things, but the walking dead as well.

"_It seems we weren't the only things living in this city, some are against us, but it seems we do have allies."_ The news broad caster said giving those still alive a tiny bit of hope.

"Shinra-kun, how long has Celty-san been gone?" Izaya asked and Shinra bit his lip and looked at the clock. She had left around 11:30 last night and it was 10:45 in the morning, which was eleven hours and fifteen minutes. Shinra had been counting the minutes with worry, and since it had been too dark out side he couldn't see to tell if she had even made it when she reached ground level.

"Eleven hours and fifteen – now sixteen minutes…" Shinra said glancing at the time on the TV.

* * *

_Ten hours before…_

Celty rode down the streets as people and many other monsters consumed humans around her. They all seemed to give her a wide path to travel down as she went. What was probably the most frightening thing to her was that while there were dead people walking around their souls were walking with them. She had never seen a ghost before, or if she did the memory was locked away in her head. What really scared her was, shadows were coming out of nowhere and grabbing those souls and consuming them. It was horrifying to see that, but she couldn't hear it.

Ignoring the horror show around her, she drove towards the Orihara household. She didn't bother going inside; she just drove up the wall and onto the roof above the top floor bathroom. She got on her stomach to look into the window only to see an empty bathroom. She wasn't sure if they may have been hiding or she just couldn't see them where they were, so she used her shadows to open the window and then she realized… it was already open.

She slid down and held onto the roof and then swung herself through the window. Looking around she saw no one but hear something pacing outside the door. She opened the door and one of the dead backed away from her and walked down the hall. Celty searched the house and couldn't find either of the Orihara Twins.

"_He's going to have another break down if I don't find them."_ Celty thought as she went out the front door and called her horse turned motorbike down from the roof. She wondered if they had decided to go find him as she mounted her motorbike. Rather than heading for Shinra's apartment she drove slowly towards Shinjuku.

_Current time…_

Celty drove as quickly as she could to keep the walking dead from noticing the two living humans on the bike with her. The one that was conscious clung onto her from behind while the other was slumped over the handle bars of her motorbike. She used her shadows to pull the other person closer to her and hold the limp one in place as she drove up the side of the building and onto the balcony of Shinra's apartment. People rushed out to help the boy as the young woman went inside. Izaya walked towards them and when she saw him she broke down.

* * *

Izaya stood there as Namie bawled her eyes out over her brother while Shinra worked on getting him conscious. He had never seen his secretary act like this in all the time that she had worked for him, but he understood her pain. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved his little sisters. He tried to protect them his whole life, by separating himself from them, by having Celty follow them around for hours on end. Now he felt as if he had failed them and, at the same time he hoped they had found safety.

"It'll be alright." He said gently petting her hair as she cried into his chest. He had no idea what happened to her brother, he just hoped he wouldn't turn into one of those things.

"Izaya-kun can you get her to tell me what happened?" Shinra asked him and he nodded.

"Namie-san –"

"I can hear Izaya-san." She said snappily even though she was crying, "That stupid girlfriend of his…" she got choked up and wiped at her eyes, "… this… thing picked her up and he tired to fight it and it hit him." She began to cry again and Izaya tried not to sigh, "It said it would come back for us."

"Sis…" Seiji groaned as he walked into the room.

"Seiji!" she said and nearly knocked him over hugging him.

"_Well at least she isn't clinging to me."_ Izaya though with relief that she wasn't crying all over him anymore.

[Izaya-san, when I got where you said your sisters were they were gone. I went to Shinjuku thinking they might have tried to get to you, but I only found them in your loft.] Celty felt bad for not finding them but if it bothered Izaya he didn't show it.

"Thank you Celty-san, I can only hope there's another group of survivors they're with." He said with a small smile.

[Did you see those monsters with claws and the shadows that were eating ghosts last night?] She asked him and he blinked at her before shaking his head.

"We all saw those monsters on the TV, but what do you mean shadows and ghosts?" he asked slightly confused.

[Maybe I can only see them…] Celty guessed as her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Well it seems like mythical… creatures," Izaya decided he wouldn't call them monsters since Celty might get insulted since she's mythical, "are coming out of the woodwork so I wouldn't doubt you seeing all kinds of things."

She merely nodded her helmet and looked over at Seiji who looked rather sad despite all the attention his sister was giving him. He was having his own worries about Mika and the thing that took her. It seemed everyone was having their own heart breaks and worries.

Shizuo's brother had finally answered his message. It was strange to Shizuo that he asked where he was and when he sent 'Shinra-san's place,' he asked for an address. They had been at Shinra's house more times than he cared to remember and yet Kasuka asked that. It seemed a bit off to the blonde. He had no one to express it to around him since he was standing on the balcony smoking his last cigarette. Putting it out he went inside and bumped into the one person he didn't want to see.

"Flea," he said deciding he might as well try to talk to him, "Would it seem weird to you if one of your siblings asked you the address to Shinra-san's?"

"Kasuka-san finally messaged you back and he doesn't remember Shinra-san's address?" Izaya asked without being rude or snide to him.

"Yeah, you'd think he'd remember as many times as we came here as kids." Shizuo said furrowing his brow.

"Shizu-chan, don't tell him anything yet." Izaya said dashing into the hall and then brought back Celty. They asked her if she'd get Kasuka if they knew where he was and she agreed. "The catch is I don't think its Kasuka-san."

"Who else would have my brother's phone?" Shizuo asked him angrily.

"He could've dropped it and someone found or one of those things found it." Izaya said and Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"Those things can't think Izaya-kun." He growled at him.

"No, but those things that were picking people up can." Izaya said and Shizuo clenched his fists.

"Are you saying that one them has my brother?" Kyohei and Shinra came into the room when they heard his yelling.

"No, I'm saying it has his phone!" Izaya yelled back.

"Izaya-kun, Shizuo-kun, please calm down…" Shinra said getting between the two.

"Shizu-chan if you don't believe me then call your brother or have him call you." Izaya said folding his arms.

"Fine." Shizuo said, but Izaya stopped him.

"Ask where they are first." He said and Shizuo glared at him, "I have a theory, go with it just this once?"

Shizuo grumbled but asked where they were and that they would send someone for him. Kasuka willingly gave the address and then Shizuo said he wanted to call him. He dialed the number and it rang twice before someone picked up.

"Aniki?" Kasuka's voice actually sounded distressed on speaker phone, "Don't come for me they're going to kill –"

"Kasuka?" Shizuo yelled into the phone before he heard the beeping of the disconnected line.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya never thought he'd pity blonde, but he did since he understood this loss, "… I'm so sorry."

"Don't pity me." Shizuo didn't even growl as he hung his head.

[Do you still want me to go find him?] Celty asked and Shizuo bit his lip and stared at her PDA for a while.

"I can't ask you to do that… but…" Celty put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at the black smoke behind the visor of her helmet, "… look, but if it's too dangerous leave."

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **Yeah... It's 3:15 in the morning and I'm up. Why? I slept all day. So I thought I'd write this lovely chapter for yaz. Izaya and Shizuo have a mini fight and then Celty has to go on another sibling hunt. Where the hell did Rain go off to? I dunno. She pop up eventually. So yeah it's going to go from Izaya's little "Oh sisters where art thou?" to Shizuo's "Brother in distress~!" eventually I'm going to start killing some of these people off. I have a safe list, not safe at all list, dead list, deadish list, and not sure what to do with yet. Whoopie Namie and her weirdo brother are alive... Note the 'I don't really care,' in that. It's because I'm starting to get sleepy... so very... very... sleepy... I become like Shizu-chan when sleepy... haha... once I threw this kid out of my house for waking me up from a nap...REVIEW!... Ladybug... asleep... zzzZZZzzZZzZ...


	4. Just keep running

The Dead... Celty.

* * *

Celty didn't like this, something was just… wrong. What she saw around her just didn't make sense. The things that she'd seen taking living people were in parts and pieces around the room, but Kasuka wasn't there. She could tell that he had been there, but he wasn't anymore. It scared her to think that another some_thing_ or someone came in and killed them. It could've been that girl or someone like her that the TV kept replaying over and over again.

She sighed mentally after giving the place another once over and climbed onto her motorbike. It felt like having to go back to Izaya without his sisters only a thousand times worse since she was going back empty handed. An idea struck her then and she turned her motorbike in the direction of the market.

It was filled with people like any other day, but these weren't the living. She drove through an open doorway and made a backpack out of her shadows. Grabbing only food that could go without cooking she filled the bag. She found bottled water in boxes and put three on the back and secured them with rope made from her shadows.

"You should take the fruit before it goes bad." Celty nearly jumped a foot in the air when the voice spoke. She turned around to see who it was only to come face to face with one of those things.

[What are you?] Celty couldn't help but ask.

"An innocent human." He said smiling and flashing his pointed teeth, "Tell me, where are you all taking that food?"

Celty drew her scythe and it backed up away from her as it bared its teeth. A hiss came from his throat and then suddenly a roar came from outside and he turned around. It seemed to Celty that she wasn't his only enemy in this city. He hissed again and jumped up into the tiles in the ceiling. It was quiet after that so Celty went back to gathering food and took the fruit.

* * *

Shiki sat there in the stairwell with his body guards sitting around him. It sucked that they were stuck there with those dead things behind every door. It seemed that the dead weren't smart enough to open doors, but that didn't mean they weren't freaked out by every sound that came from a door. They felt as if they were just waiting to die, as if they should just give up.

A click sound came from one of the doors near the bottom and then they came. It seemed like thousands of them were pushing through that door. The four men began to run as fast as they could. Shiki was faster than them even though he was much older and was leading them higher and higher. Someone was unlucky enough to trip and their screams echoed around them as they ran. They were thankful for the sacrifice since it was giving them more time.

Shiki hear a another click and looked glanced over his shoulder in time to see the door he just passed swing open as his two remaining bodyguards ran into the mass of hungry dead people. It seemed like he was going to die alone, or so he thought. He just ran and ran until he reached the door to the roof. He kicked it in and kept running and when he reached the ledge of the roof he still didn't stop, but neither did the dead.

* * *

Celty would've screamed if she had a head when she saw one of her previous employers splatter across the ground behind her. The dead kept walked off the roof after him and splattered just the same. They had all been the same once and with the way they died for the second time it just made it seem as if a mass suicide had taken place. In a way it made the whole situation seem a little more human, but still horrible, if not worse. Going as fast as she could, Celty drove back to Shinra's apartment.

* * *

"I just got a text from Kururi-chan…" Izaya said softly as he stared numbly at his phone. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to continue, but he didn't notice until he glanced up. "Turn out your lights and keep them off even when it gets dark, if you don't you'll become a monster's meal…"

"Are you sure that's your sister?" Shizuo said snorting and Izaya frowned.

"It's not. She texts differently." He said closing his phone and sighing, "Whoever sent it has a good theory though, so I think we should turn them off."

"Yeah, it sounds logical." Kyohei said with a nod, "if those screeching monsters see our lights on they might think we're alive in here."

"Dotachin and Izaya-san are so right!" Erika said jumping up excitedly, "let's go turn out all the lights!"

Kyohei let her get away with calling him Dotachin, although his eye twitched slightly. He just knew she needed something to do since she had left all of her manga and light novels in Saburo's van. Not only that, but he still felt bad that she had cried earlier. There was nothing he could do about it, but if she stayed upbeat then it would almost everything seem normal.

Celty landed on the balcony loaded down with food, but no Kasuka. She rushed in and ran right to Shinra and hugged him. She shook and everyone was quiet as they stared at her, she was crying silently. No tears came, but she still cried. Celty cried from the horrors she had seen when those people walk off the building, and when that thing had threatened her. She was scared and emotionally strained. It was all just too much for the poor little Dullahan.

"What happened, Celty-chan?" Shinra asked, but she just shook her head and clung to him.

"Kasuka was dead wasn't he?" Shizuo asked dejectedly.

[No, he wasn't there. The things that had him were dead though.] Celty quickly wrote and shakily showed him her PDA.

"Do you think he's alive?" He asked and they stayed silent.

"I hate you Shizu-chan, but I hope your brother is okay." Izaya said smiling as gently as he could at Shizuo.

"Thanks Flea, I hate you too." Shizuo grumbled at him.

"I told you they love each other!" Erika said happily as she shut off the lights in the room.

"What?" they both snapped at the same time.

* * *

Sleep was almost impossible with the inhuman sounds that filled the night, screeches, roars, and groans filled the air. The occasional human scream of terror was heard somewhere off in the distance, but other than that it was the sound of those things. Celty had finally retold the tale of what had happened to her that day. Everyone was thankful for her going to get them food and water, but they also felt pity for her being exposed to the things that had happened. Monsters were what they were now addressing the fang bearing creatures.

When the sounds faded sleep finally came to them. Dreams, both good and bad plagued the small group of survivors. Dreams of siblings being found dead and alive, of endless falling, being eaten alive, and of ransacking the manga shops. They slept the whole night through and when they woke up in the morning three surprises laid sleeping on the balcony.

Shinra, being the first to wake up, picked up one of the Orihara twins and laid her down next her brother and then did the same with the next one. Rather than risk harming himself with picking up another heavy person he woke Shizuo and pointed at the balcony.

"No way…" he whispered softly. Shizuo rushed out and picked his little brother up off the ground which woke him.

"Aniki, how did I get here?" he mumbled softly as he tried to pry his brother off of him.

"I… I don't know." He said to him smiling like an idiot.

"Why are there so many people in Kishitani-san's apartment?" he asked emotionlessly as usual.

"Kasuka-chan do you remember what happened?" Shizuo asked his little brother and he blinked at him.

"I guess not." He said and Shizuo stared blankly at his younger brother.

"People started eating each other yesterday night." Kasuka's eyes widened ever so slightly.

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tom asked the short woman with the sword. She nodded to their small group. Simon and Dennis shook their heads at the same time. She looked at them and sighed.

"If you don't come back we're screwed." Mika said and Rain smiled.

"I came back last night didn't I?" she said standing in the doorway to the small apartment.

"You looked like you were dead when you got here!" she said and Rain sighed.

"I did not." Rain said rolling her eyes.

"You look like sushi that fell behind counter two weeks later." Simon said shaking his head at her again.

"Come on, I know this one isn't joking, and besides it's daylight out." She said gesturing towards the window. Rain had been taking the cell phones off of dead bodies and texting everyone in the phones. She had found that most of the ones that texted back were vampires, or at least that's what she called them. Now she was positive that she had found a girl that was still alive.

The girl's name was Saki and she claimed that she had barricaded herself in her hospital room. She was starving, but had a sink in the room that supplied her water for the time being. She could hear the dead walking the halls and at night she heard the screams of other people hiding being found. She knew if whatever it was looked in the hospital again tonight she was dead.

"What if it was you?" Rain pulled her last defense, "Wait, it was you if I remember correctly? I killed that thing that had you over its shoulder and saved your ass!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Tom shouted at her as Mika backed off. Rain frowned at him and sighed.

"You can't stop me." She said and then bolted out the door as fast as she could. Tom ran after her, but it was in vain. She was faster than he was and smaller, as he watched her slip out the top of the barricade he sighed and then turned back around. If she was lucky she'd be back before nightfall, but he was having his doubts.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **So Celty has a guardian angel, you now have a name for those things with fangs... it was obivous they were vampires~! And we have another small group of living people. Anyone want to know how the Orihara twins and Kasuka got on the balcony? Keep reading you might find out. Um, if I said anything weird in my story or in my ramble in the last chapter it was because I was half asleep while writing it... I'm also not a fan of rereading things... tell me if you see errors. I recounted people last night and realized I said there were 9 people at Shinra's when there were 10. Now there's 13.

Anyway... I decided I'm going to post a dead list. before and after each chapter, so here it is.

The Dead... Celty, and Shiki.

I put Celty on there since she's not actually a living creature. please REVIEW! Ladybug out~!


End file.
